


The dealings of angels and demons

by Nachsie



Series: Straight up porn (with adorable plots!) - One Shots [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Dean, Angel Dean Winchester, Demon Sam, Demon Sam Winchester, Fluff and Smut, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel, Hunter Castiel, Hunter Gabriel, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Comedy, alternate universe - switched roles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: Castiel has been acting...weird. Castiel has been avoiding the angel, and any real interactions with the angel have been causing fights. Even Gabriel, Castiel's brother has noticed the hunter's hostile work environment with the angel.Dean knew why. Though, he wasn't sure how to exactly fix it....But he wasn't going to give up till this...awkward situation was handled and done with. Man, This is EXACTLY why Dean doesn't deal with Cherubs! *Requested by weirdraccoon*





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weirdraccoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdraccoon/gifts).



 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The black haired human man slowly glanced around the corner, his blue eyes moving to see if it was in sight, if it was there before a slight clicking noise from that direction made him turn gasping. It was right there. The slightest noise would alert the beast to him. His gun tossed to the side, his brother in the corner covering his mouth as the monster, unaware of his presence loomed over him. 

 

He needed to get Gabriel to safety. 

 

He needed to get to his brother before the monster noticed. 

 

He closed his blue eyes, as the blind monster clicked and listened standing so close to Gabriel. Gabriel was freaking out, holding his breath. If he breathed the monster would know, he wouldn’t be able to get away before the monster infected him too. Turning him into one of those beasts. 

 

He needed a distraction. 

 

He needed a miracle.

 

Castiel’s eyes widened as a guitar started to play down the hall away from them, Castiel quickly turned looking down the hallway at an amp, and an electric guitar. Standing with his foot on the amp with a leather coat and his hair greased back looking like a rock and roll god...was the Angel Dean Winchester.   

 

The beast hissed turning his attention far away from the humans as it roared towards Dean who was playing some...sick beats. Strumming his hands with grace as the two human’s exchanged looks, Dean was dancing around playing as the beast moved towards him in anger, playing some rock song that Castiel didn’t recognize. 

 

“D-Dean!” Castiel yelled in worry as Dean got really into his music turning his back to the beast as the beast bolted towards him. However, when the beast was almost to him, Dean turned hitting the beast with the guitar knocking him to the ground, before he slammed the end into the pus filled beast's swollen head that popped like a pimple.  Castiel and Gabriel turned away, watching the pus spill to the floor. 

 

“I am so glad I didn’t turn into one of those.” Gabriel laughed standing up grossed out as Dean tossed the broken guitar away before walking over.

 

“Where have you been?” Castiel spoke crossing his arms as Dean lit a cigarette. “I’ve been CALLING you all night.”

 

“I was out,” Dean spoke blowing out smoke when Castiel angrily yanked back his collar revealing hickey’s which he looked pissed at Dean. 

 

“Very mature.” Castiel scoffed rolling his eyes, as Gabriel watched the verbal fight unfold. Gabriel just blinked between the two, offering nothing but choked out starts of words hoping they would stop fighting. 

 

“Why  _ exactly _ do you care what I do?” Dean asked as Castiel looked pissed to all hell. 

 

“What do you mean,  _ why _ ?!” Castiel snapped. “We could have died because you were too busy playing hook up! Tell him Gabriel.” Castiel scoffed waiting for Gabriel to go off on him too but...Gabriel just blinked choking out. “Come on Gabriel, Tell him!”

 

“...Sorry, Cas. I’m with Dean. It’s none of your business what he does in his free time, and he came when it was important…” Gabriel choked out as Castiel turned to him pissed off. 

 

“How can you defend him?!” Castiel argued.

 

“Because I really don’t see a problem,” Gabriel spoke. “Why do you care, Castiel?”

 

“Because!” Castiel snapped, they both stared at him, he went quiet before he got angrier. “H-He...He’s going to get us all killed!” 

 

Castiel turned away all pissed off, he grabbed Dean’s cigarette and tossed it away before shoving past them both walking away. Gabriel sighed as Dean kept an eye on him as Castiel walked out to the car.

 

“I don’t know what his issue is, Dean.” Gabriel patted Dean’s shoulder. “He’s just been a bit pissy lately.” Dean pulled out another cigarette placing it to his lips. Gabriel turned walking out to his brother, Dean didn’t follow as he blew out smoke turning, he walked out another way.

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel climbed out of the shower, his mind lost in thought as he walked out into his bedroom. Castiel sighed moving to his bedroom drawer, he started to find some pajamas when the light in the corner turned on. Castiel jumped pulling out his gun pointing his gun towards the source but the angel who sat on the single couch made Castiel roll his eyes instantly lowering it. Castiel angrily tossed the gun on the counter as he started to angrily untie the towel starting to get dressed.

 

“I could have shot you.” Castiel scoffed, ignoring the fact that Dean was standing. 

 

“Isn’t that what you want?” Dean spoke as Castiel paused slightly before slowing down his movements. Dean’s hands slid against Castiel’s hips, which castiel tensed slapping his hands away, turning around Dean gripped his throat. Pining Castiel against the dresser, Castiel looked at him in shock and slight fear. Not of him, however, but how close they were. Castiel stared into Dean’s eyes as he looked like he was going to run. “...I thought you said you weren’t going to be awkward with what happened with cupid.” 

 

“I-I’m not being-” Castiel started as Dean eyed him coldly. 

 

“You said that the cupid just cast a spell to misconstrue our friendship into lust and it was no big deal,” Dean spoke. 

 

“It wasn’t.” Castiel choked out blushing. “It-It really wasn’t-” 

 

“Ever since that day, you are awkward with me,” Dean stated. 

 

“-I-I’m not-” Castiel choked out embarrassed. 

 

“You were the one who told me to forget it, to never bring it up again,” Dean stated. “  _ Pretend it never happened,  _ Remember?” 

 

“ -a-and I meant it!” Castiel snapped, looking startled. “I-I just never imagined yo-you’d be whoring around after!” 

 

“I liked sex,” Dean spoke casually about it. “I like how it felt and I wanted to feel it again.”

 

“I  _ JUST  _ wanted everything to go  _ BACK  _ to  _ NORMAL!”  _ Castiel choked out as Dean moved his hand away from his throat. “I-I want us to go back to being buddies!” 

 

“We are,” Dean stated with a sigh. “Nothing’s changed.”

 

“Yes, it has! It has all changed!” Castiel whimpered upset closing his eyes as tears filled his eyes. 

 

“You’re the only one who is making this awkward,” Dean whispered wiping his eyes cupping his face, Castiel started to wipe his face upset. Dean eyed his face before pressing kisses to his cheeks kissing away the tears.

 

“D-...Don’t.” Castiel whispered but Dean’s lips slid down his cheek, Castiel betrayed himself sliding his face to look at his, their lips centimeters apart before their lips moved against each other easily. It was soft and subtle, the movement of their kisses, that only lead to Dean holding him delicately in his arms. 

 

Castiel let out a surprised moan when Dean lifted Castiel up to place him on the dresser, Castiel’s arm held him around the back of his neck before he stared at Dean’s eyes. They both knew what would happen if this continue, once was under influence of cupid but this time…?

 

Castiel eyed him afraid as Dean stared at him unreadable, Dean moved his face closer that he gave him an out, an out he should have taken. However, Castiel’s lips moved back against Dean’s easily, as Dean let out an easy moan. Almost relieved moan, as he cupped Castiel’s face again, holding him closer. Castiel’s hands moved to pull off Dean’s top taking it easy. Dean moved back to allow him to strip free the shirt, Castiel let out a shaky breath. His hands sliding down Dean’s abs, as his eyes followed.

 

Castiel let out a nervous breath as his fingers wrapped around the waistband of Dean’s jean yanking him closer back into a hard kiss. Dean kissed back just as roughly, needy. Dean pulled away Castiel’s towel letting Castiel’s naked body be pressed against him. Dean’s mouth so busy trying to take Castiel, that it almost went unnoticed how...hard Castiel was. Castiel pulled down Dean’s jeans with a couple quick tugs before he wrapped his legs around Dean’s naked waist. 

 

Dean kicked free the last remaining clothes, holding Castiel against him. Castiel let out a surprised moan when Dean teleported them onto the bed. Castiel broke the kiss to moan, which Dean happily moved to lick and taste the human’s neck. 

 

Castiel let out shaky breaths as he watched him before with the cupid everything was so high speeds. Everything was a haze of need, that they barely got undressed before Castiel was riding Dean’s cock rolling his hips in the back of Castiel’s car while Gabriel was busy trying to stop the demon from controlling cupid. It...was both their first times and….neither of them were able to properly enjoy it. 

 

Castiel panted when he felt Dean’s tongue trailing down his stomach, Castiel’s hand moved to his hair as Dean glanced up at him. Watching him taking in his little nervous bits, as Dean slid Castiel into his mouth. 

 

Castiel squeezed his eyes closed, moaning as he kept it down biting his lip as Dean moved his mouth every so easily. Castiel chest moved rapidly as Dean started to rub his balls easily and carefully. They hadn’t gotten foreplay, and god Castiel was upset he missed out last time. 

 

Castiel felt himself getting close to cumming. He whimpered trying to alert Dean to it, but Dean didn’t seem to care. 

 

“D-Dean-” Castiel whimpered but it was too late. Dean took him deeply when Castiel’s cock twitched starting to cum, Dean swallowed it with ease. When he felt Dean pull back, Castiel panted roughly as Dean smirked at him before pressing him into easy kisses. Just wanting to touch and hold Castiel, when Castiel moved to rotate him. 

 

Dean smiled up at him, as Castiel straddled him. Dean’s eyes watched Castiel’s innocent hands hesitantly sliding up Dean’s cock pressing their cocks together. Castiel couldn’t look at him as he moved their cocks together. Dean smiled lovingly watching Castiel’s shy blushing face. 

 

Dean let out a moan, just letting Castiel take his time. Letting Castiel ease their transition into sex, Castiel slowly let his cock harden once more. Dean held out his hand as lube appeared in it. Castiel glanced up when Dean’s hands came into view. Dean spilled some lube onto their cocks as Castiel blushed rubbing it onto it. 

 

Castiel hesitantly moved over Dean’s cock, as Dean eyed him, moving to hold his hips. Castiel let out a shaky breath before grabbing Dean’s cock, lowering himself onto it. Castiel let out a relieved sigh, looking down as he slowly slid completely onto Dean’s cock.

 

“F-....Fuck.” Castiel panted needing. 

 

“Take your time,” Dean reassured with worry as Castiel turned to look at him. Castiel ignored him pressed him back into a hard kiss, Dean moaned as Castiel slowly started to move. Castiel kept breaking the kiss to whimper in pleasure. Dean started to pant as well. Their movements easy and...loving. 

 

Much different than the first time, and god, this time wasn’t even over and Dean loved this time so much more. 

 

Dean stared into Castiel’s eyes as they slowly moved with each other, their fingers tracing each other's skin. Dean slowly rotated them, Castiel let his back hit the bed once more before Dean started to easy thrust himself. Moving Castiel’s legs up to get a better angle. Dean pressed a kiss to Castiel’s neck as Castiel held onto him tightly. 

 

Castiel’s panting grew harder, as he couldn’t decide if he wanted to keep his eyes open or close. Castiel arched his back, the harder Dean’s thrusts started to build. God, Castiel felt so good. Castiel’s nails dug into Dean’s back as Dean buried his face into Castiel’s neck. 

 

The bed was almost as loud as their rough pants, as Castiel’s eyes fluttered open again sweat starting to spill down his skin.

 

He swore he saw...Dean’s wings. Despite Dean saying no one could see them but others angels. 

 

However, he swore he saw them.

 

Beautiful almost parrot-like wings, Olive and gold color. 

 

Castiel’s hand moved to Dean’s hair tangling one hand into it as the other slid to grip his back, as Dean stared into his eyes. Castiel could barely keep it down, their chests heaving against each other. Castiel hated how close he was getting and every second he got closer he wished for this...to never end. 

 

Dean felt it too, he must have because he slowed his thrusts a bit. Castiel let out easy pants as he laid under Dean, the beds light moans to their actions being the only word exchanged between them till Castiel whimpered a slight moan. Cuming easily, each thrust milking a stream of cum from Castiel who’s body had started growing tired and weak. 

 

Dean thrust easily during his own orgasm, filling Castiel with each trust. When the last stream of cum spilled out of Dean. The two looked at each panted trying to catch their breaths as Castiel closed his eyes tiredly just trying to catch his breath. Dean blinked when he noticed Castiel’s breaths were evening out to sleep, Dean gave a soft smile. 

 

Leaning down Dean pressed a kiss to Castiel’s barely parted lips before he pulled out of him, laying next to Castiel he pulled him close...and just kind of watched him sleep. 

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“YO CAS!” Gabriel’s voice and pounding on the door echoed through the quiet room. “I’m hungry, let’s breakfast!” Gabriel’s steps walked away from the door, the room grew quiet again. Castiel hesitantly sat up half asleep. Castiel rubbed his face, his body stick from cum and he was sore. Not too bad, but he could feel it when he moved. 

 

Castiel gave Dean a slight glance before he started to get up, sitting on the edge of the bed.

 

“I’m not doing this with you.” Dean’s words made Castiel paused, not looking back at him. “What we did...I’m not pretending it didn’t happen. I’m not going back to this awkward place with you.”

 

Castiel said nothing, as he felt Dean’s arms sliding around his chest, Dean held him from behind.

 

“...Then...what is this?” Castiel whispered. “We can’t be friends….and I won’t be another one of your tallies in your bed.” Castiel gripped the sheets on the bed, as Dean pressed kisses to his neck.

 

“Then be my only tally,” Dean whispered back as Castiel turned to look at him.

 

“W-...What?” Castiel choked out as Dean smiled at him.

 

“I want you to be my only tally.” Dean nuzzled into him, a blush appeared on Castiel’s face his hand softly touching his arm. 

 

“...I want you to be my only tally too.” Castiel whispered Dean smiled softly before pressing a soft kiss to Castiel’s cheek. Castiel closed his eyes, as the weight left his shoulders. He didn’t have to look back to know Dean was gone as he got up to shower.

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Gabriel chomped on breakfast shoving it into his mouth, as Castiel twisted his necklace Gabriel gave him lost in thoughts of Dean. A soft smile on his face as he imagined the feelings of last night all over again.

 

Gabriel was going on and on about how the last town had better breakfast options as well as discussing options for another case. Though Gabriel was starting to see that was a bit lost in translation.

 

“Earth to Castiel. Where did you go?” Gabriel chomped.

 

“Hm?” Castiel asked as someone slid into the seat next to him, Castiel turned to see who but the hand sliding to cup his inner thigh already alerted him to who. 

 

“Finally, someone with conversational skills.” Gabriel laughed, as Dean helped himself to Castiel’s uneaten breakfast. “So, whose bed did you crawl into last night?” 

 

Dean chewed as Castiel felt blush fill his face, Dean continued to chew calmly before swallowing. 

 

“I don’t kiss and tell,” Dean stated. “Besides, I’m sorta as you humans say, seeing someone.” 

 

“Whoa. Go Dean.” Gabriel chuckled as Castiel looked down a soft smile on his face. “Thought you would have more of a slut phase before settling down.”

 

“Sex is fun,” Dean confessed taking a bite of bacon. “...but when you like them? Like...really like them? It’s different...it’s better.” Dean gave Castiel’s inner thigh a light squeeze as Castiel smiled to himself, even more, looking down.

 

“Whatever.” Gabriel chewed. “I’m in it for the fun times.” Gabriel waved down a waitress for another coffee, which Castiel gave Dean a shy glance. Dean winked at him as Castiel looked down again blushing. “Looks like you two banged it out.” 

 

“Wh-What?” Castiel choked out, his whole face growing deep red, as Dean paused mid chew. Had they been found out? 

 

“...You know...worked it out…?” Gabriel explained as they both relaxed.

 

“Yeah, we talked it out...all night.” Dean turned to Castiel who refused to make eye contact with him blushing. “I just let him have it….over and over and over-” Castiel slammed his elbow into Dean’s stomach who blinked unfazed by it as Castiel tried not to scream in pain rubbing his pain.

 

Gabriel shook his head, as he moved to take a sip of coffee when a voice of a person suddenly sitting next to him made him spit take his coffee.

 

“I need a virgin.” Sam, the very cold speaking demon in a nice suit and tie spoke as Castiel barely dodged the coffee to his face. Gabriel choked roughly trying to breathe.

 

“Gabe?” Castiel spoke trying to pat his back from the other end of the table.

 

“Current fetish or demonic ritual?” Dean asked taking a bite of his sausage with his sassy comment, as Sam gave the angel a bitch face before turning his attention to Castiel. Repeating his request.

 

“I need a-...” Sam’s face tightened with annoyance realizing that Castiel no longer was one. He took an annoyed sigh before turning to Gabriel. “Gabriel, I need a virgin.” 

 

“W-Why me?!” Gabriel choked out with an awkward nervous laugh. “I-I am  _ SO _ not a…” Gabriel realized no one was buying it. “W-What about cas! He’s a-...” 

 

Everyone continued to stare at Gabriel before Gabriel hissed to Castiel. 

 

“... _ What did you do?!”  _ Gabriel hissed as Castiel gave an awkward smile before Gabriel yelped as Sam grabbed his collar. 

 

“I don’t have time for this,” Sam stated as they disappeared, Castiel looked around for Gabriel. 

 

“G-Gabriel?!” Castiel choked out standing up. 

 

“He’s gone,” Dean spoke chewing on Gabriel’s food now.

 

“H-He’s going to be fine right?! W-We’ve been having a good relationship with Samuel recently right?!” Castiel asked worriedly. 

 

“As good as it could be.” Dean chewed stealing Gabriel’s bread as Castiel stared at the empty spot Gabriel once sat in.

 

“H-He’s going to be fine, r-right?” Castiel choked out. “I-I mean...what’s really at risk?” 

 

“He’s virginity apparently.” Dean snickered, as Castiel looked panicked grabbing for Dean’s shirt. 

 

“Can you find my brother?!” Castiel spoke holding Dean by the collar. 

 

“Maybe…” Dean shrugged. “But if Sam doesn’t want to be found it might be a bit difficult.”

 

“But you can, right?!” Castiel asked. 

 

“Yeah, I mean. I don’t see why I couldn’t. It might take some time.” Dean nodded with another shrug.

 

“Please find my brother!” Castiel begged as Dean looked away making a face.

 

“But it’s...just so peaceful without him,” Dean mumbled with a frown.

 

“Dean!” Castiel spoke angrily.

 

“Okay! Okay! I’ll find him!” Dean put his hands up. “...but have you considered the consequences too if we  _ dooooo _ find him...we will have to be stuck with him.” 

 

“Dean!” Castiel scoffed.

 

“Okay, Okay. I’ll save Gabe.” Dean mumbled with a sigh.

 

“Thank you.” Castiel sighed in relief as Dean made an annoyed face.

 

“...but have you  _ REALLY  _ considered the positive consequences of just leaving him? I feel like you aren’t giving it a good think over-” Dean started but Castiel grabbed his face.

 

“If you find my brother I will _sooooooo_  make it worth your while,” Castiel stated as Dean raised his eyebrow to that.

 

“What makes it worth my while?” Dean hummed.

 

“If you find my brother and I’ll give you a wild card. Anything you want, any time you want, every way you want. One all-you-can-want Sex card.” Castiel spoke as Dean gave him an innocent smile as he stood cupping Castiel’s face, he pressed a soft easy kiss to his lips. 

 

“You….really shouldn’t have offered _ me  _ that.” Dean gave him a mischievous smile as he pressed a quick peck to Castiel’s lips before disappearing. Castiel’s fingers moved back to his lips touching them with his fingertips. His body shivered with the weight of his words and the deal he made….

 

...Castiel couldn’t help but wonder…

 

Did he just make a deal with an angel?

 

….or a devil?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! 
> 
> This is really cute, and I don't mind making random one-shots with this story. 
> 
> I don't see this having too much of a plot if I do, just random one-shots in their lives. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
